Legacy of the League of Legend: Harry Potter
by Link Evergreen
Summary: OP Harry, femHarry happens because of a single action from the Grandmaster of League.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters, just the idea and the story for this story is mine.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

The story begins how it always begin, with the dark lord attacking the Potters because of a prophecy. But the only difference is that the Potter parents were out that night and that they had twins. Harold known as Harry and his younger twin Henry. The other difference is that Voldemort aka dark lord shot the killing curse at Henry thinking he was Harry, Harry blocked the killing curse on instinct as toddlers are sensitive to intent and Voldemort was releasing so much hatred and bloodlust. The dark lord got hit by the rebounding killing curse and was forced to flee as a shade vowing vengeance. James and Lilly along with Albus Dumbledore came rushing into the burning cottage and rescued the twins. Albus looked over the twins to try to find out who is the supposed chosen one. And finally declared that Henry is the chosen one judging by the V shaped scar caused from the falling wood that had a residue of dark magic in it. Harry on the other hand had a lightning bolt shaped scar with a piece of the dark lord's soul in it cause by the backlash of magic. Harry was suffering from magic exhaustion to a big degree with his core almost depleted from rebounding the killing curse and having to bind the soul fragment away from the soul of Harry.

After 3 weeks Albus came nosily into the Potters life and said that Henry would need all the help he could get so he convinced Lilly and James whom by now is loving the fame and recognition they are receiving agreed to get more famous and more attention. Seizing this moment Albus convinced the Potter parent to do a special magic ritual that only works on twins under the age of 3. The ritual is a grey bordering dark and involves ripping out a magic core and giving it to the other. Which unsurprising the Potter parents agree to. The ritual went as planned Harry's magic core was ripped from his body making him a squib and was transferred to Henry. But during the process something interesting happened, the core tried to rebel against the ritual unknowingly enlarging a rip within Harry's mind. The rip appeared in Harry's mind when Voldermort fired his killing curse. That action created a rip in Harry's mind a rift to the void.

Runetta – 600 years before Harry's core getting ripped out.

The Grandmaster of Runetta's League of Legend was extremely upset, no he was grieving. As he watched the corruption spread from the government of the countries and to see that the summoners themselves were either with the corruption or they turned a blind eye to it. The champions themselves were all worn out being used day and night for the summoner's own perspectives. The Grandmaster decieded after a solid decade of watching and observing that the League was more of a plague, a source of corruption then the original play of keeping peace. So he launched a plan that would take a couple years to pull of successfully.

Runetta – 550 years before Harry's core getting ripped out.

The Grandmaster looked at the core, the very power that drives the League possible, the Lumen Histoire. The Grandmaster looked down upon his watch, exactly 10 minutes before noon, gulping down one whole jug of mana replenishing potion he started to charge the core. For the last 50 years he slowly divided the champions so that the mages will sit with the mages, the malee weapon users together, those who combat with their hands/fist/claws together and so on. And for the last 15 years he came down to the core to charge up the Lumen Histoire so that everyone will just pass of the mana influxes. The time was ticking, as the mana flowing to the core passes the critical level; a flashback occurs from the Grandmaster, to the days when the champions and summoners were fighting for their own belief. As soon as the all the hands on the clock hit 12 a titanic explosion occurred within the League wiping out everything within. But if that was the end everything would have been simpler, but no the Grandmaster thought that if he were to do this act it would be unfair to all the champions so he created a gigantic ward that would propel souls of the dead to other dimensions.

Harry's mind after the ritual.

The rip in Harry's mind opened up fully destroying the weak soul fragment that foolishly tried to take over Harry once Harry's magic got ripped out. The Potters, after the ritual was finished took Harry and placed him at their relative the Dudley's place with nothing but a letter explaining the situation. The hidden intention was to use Harry later on as a cannon folder. But as people always say no plan is 100% foolproof. The void rip was constantly pouring out energy into the young Harry's now empty power veins. The biggest change was the moment unconscious 2 souls came out from the void and woke up as harry was abandoned in the doorstep of the Dudley's residence.

Inside Harry's Mindscape:

Two souls woke up as Harry's Aunt, Petunia found Harry and placed him in the cupboard underneath the stairs and bolted it tightly. That was the turning point in Harry's life, a change that defied fate, also the end of Harry's gender too.

"Annie, Annie wake up." "nhhggg, five more minutes Lulu." "No, wake up we are somewhere else!" "What?" The red haired girl whose name is Annie woke up from the cold hard ground to face a crumbling world, the sky black, while it seems as she was on a huge floating archipelago, which was crumpling away and on the top of the sky there was a gigantic rip. "Lulu, do you know where we are?" "No, I've never ever seen this in my life!" Lucky for the two champions there was a very faint residue of magic leftover from Harry's now gone core, the left over magic was debating whether it should take a risk and help the two souls and hope they help Harry or it should try to repair Harry with its sliver of power left. Magic took its chance and flowed into them, startling Annie and Lulu while giving them knowledge of the situation. Annie and Lulu collapsed as magic gave them the memory and power to influence Harry's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters, just the idea and the story for this story is mine.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

When the two champions awoke floating in the darkness, they were beyond furious about the way this child was treated. So the two chibi former champions thought about the situation, when two pieces of information hit them like a ton of brick; one, they were technically dead and two: they were stuck in a boy.

Two piercing shrills echoed through Harry's mindscape as the chibies were in denial of the position they were in.

They first and foremost was horrified that they are stuck within a boy (both Annie and Lulu somehow managed to stick as a child both physical and mentally over god knows how long).

And when they had calmed down they realized that they were technically dead but for some reason they didn't care all that much. So they started to think…

After 3 hours in the mindscape 3 seconds in the real world, inside the cupboard under the stairs everything started glowing as beautiful silk cloth with the color of rainbow appeared and started to wrap the tiny baby.

The wrapping speed increased as time passed on and soon filled the cupboard until there was no space left. The baby started to float in the middle as fluids started to appear and filled up the center of the silk bundle with the baby in the middle of everything.

Mana started to stirred in the air and gathered into the silk bundle. Inside the ruined mindscape Annie and Lulu were reconstructing the mindscape while changing the baby boy to a very young girl (this was the idea that came up and so that they can play together). And so the change began, a life forever changed.

Three years later

In the middle of summer solstice within the cupboard the shell of silk collapsed and revealed a girl who can be described as beautiful, the kind of beauty that didn't allow people near as if the beauty itself was a protective shield.

She wore simple but elegant clothing, a dress made from fine silk with so many seemingly sewed into the fabric but not a single stich could be seen as if the dress was made from the gods themselves. Her hair was mainly black with many different color hair strands flowing on the sides of her head. When she opened her eyes, they were beautiful, the iris was changing colors every couple of seconds.

She got out of the small cupboard and went out of the house and into the woods of Surrey. There she disappeared from the world until an owl carrying a letter flew into the forest.

Eight more years later

A little girl with stunning beauty was sitting on a branch in the middle of the woods of surrey when an owl carrying a letter came to took the letter and did what everyone would do when he or she receives a letter, read it.

Then she took a piece of paper in form her pocket along with a pen and wrote a response saying that she will be attending and that she did not need any help from the teachers getting to Diagon Ally. After handing the letter to the owl she smirked and vanished with a beam of light. In an ally close to the Leaky Cauldron a beam of light appeared for a second and vanished leaving a girl.

She then walked into the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Ally without anyone noticing her presence. As soon as she hit Diagon Ally she then vanished with quick burst of light and appeared in front of Gringots, a wizard bank run by goblins.

As soon as she stepped into the bank the all of the goblins noticed her because of her beauty and a unique aura. She then approached the front teller asking if she could start up an account. "Hi, I would like to make a bank account here." She said.

The goblin behind the desk said "And who would you be miss?" "Runeterra, Evangeline Coraline Runeterra." Coraline replied happily. "This way" The goblin said. And so Evangeline followed the goblin down the meandering passage and into the bank.

Until they came to a dark cave with only one beam of light shining on a desk. The goblin sat down as passed a piece of paper, "Please sign this Miss Runeterra." Now most children of age 11 will do whatever the adults or higher authority asks because of the naivety and innocence that still exists.

Evangeline on the other hand held knowledge and experience far beyond than the oldest mortal being on the planet, looked and read the paper. "What is the meaning of this goblin?" "What do you mean Miss Runeterra, it is for making your account." The goblin pretended. "Don't try to fool me goblin, I can read and I know that is a slavery contract!" Eva (for the sake of simplicity) exclaimed.

"Well you don't have a choice miss you will sign that contract." The goblin sneered. "You and what army?" Eva asked. The goblin shouted in gobblygrook, and the entire cave lighted up. There were cages everywhere with being, and people within them. And surrounding the two in the middle were a huge number of armed goblins. "Don't worry miss you will sign the contract one way or another."

Mocked the goblin. Then the unexpected happened, Eva started to giggle, snicker, then laugh and into a full blown laughter. "I must thank you goblin, you have provided me with a grand opportunity to test my powers I have been learning from my family."

Eva said with a grin. The goblin sneered and said, "What can you do? You're only a child and we goblins wear armor." "You'll see." "Enough of this guards get her." Eva smirked and closed her eyes, "**C**o_m**e**_. And I will show you power."


End file.
